Sweet Chances
by KKartter
Summary: Just a normal day for handcuffed L and Light investigating the Kira case, or at least it was a normal day... Until L drops a piece of chocolate in the bed. LxL Yaoi


It had been just another normal day, working on the Kira case but not really getting any new information. It was getting late. Light walked into his temporarily shared room, dragging L by the cuffs behind him. They got ready, teeth brushed, changed, etc, then they climbed into bed. L had his laptop still on, probably still working and he was munching on sweets, like usual.

Light rolled over and landed on a chocolate. He felt it squish on his chest. He sat up and cried out in disgust. L looked over surprised by Light's sound, but he noticed the chocolatey mess across the other boy's chest, he couldn't help but find the chocolate tempting. He looked up at Light's face, illuminated by the laptop light and saw a look of annoyance and disgust. L couldn't help but find it utterly amusing and a smile crawled upon his face, followed by uncontrollable giggling. L placed the laptop on the table beside the bed, scared he would drop it from laughing. Light's face changed entirely to surprise at the strange squeals coming from his roommate. He had hardly ever seen him smile let alone full out giggle. And he was staring at the chocolate on his chest.

"It's not funny! This is disgusting Ryuzaki!" L threw his head back and held his stomach as his laugh deepened. Light only sighed and moved to get up to clean himself off. L noticed and grabbed Light and shoved him back down onto the bed. "What the hell?" Light cried, completely confused.

"Too much effort to go all the way to the bathroom to clean such a petty mess." L replied simple as he leaned down to the chocolate smeared on the other boy's chest. His small, pink tongue slipped out of his mouth and started lapping at the chocolate before Light even had a chance to protest. Light could feel the soft tongue and warm breath, dangerously close to his right nipple, which he could feel getting slightly hard from the breath alone. L's tongue wandered just a little too far and softly brushed Light's nipple, sending shivers all up his spine and a small moan accidentally escaped his mouth. L pulled up immediately, surprised by the noise. He stared down at Light for a moment until a small smirk formed on L's face and he cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy's slightly pink cheeks. "What have we here?" L's smirk turned into a full devilish smile as he lowered himself back down, this time purposely aiming for Light's right nipple. He licked it softly again but Light was expecting it this time so he was able to control himself to be quiet. L disapproved. He wasn't going to give up that easily. He licked harder, then took the hard bump into his mouth and sucked it delicately, earning him another moan. He lapped up the last of the chocolate and made his way to the neglected nipple to repeat the process. He held Light's left nipple between two fingers, the way he holds many things, toying with it gently.

"Ry..Ryusa... Please!" Light wasn't sure what he was asking for-hell he didn't even fully know what was happening, but he knew it felt so good. L's smile returned at the attempt at his 'name' and he noticed a small bump forming under Light's boxers. L then became fully aware of his own growing member. 'This is happening! I'm about to make love to this curious creature I have been bound to for quite some time. And I want it.' They both thought simultaneously, not that either knew of the other's thoughts, but they had high suspicions that they were similar. L swung his right leg over and straddled the brunette, grinding his now almost fully hard member into the boy's boxers. A loud moan came from Light, but it was muffled quickly when chapped, inexperienced lips were slammed into his. "Ow!" Light exclaimed. L sat up quickly, his face instantly turning bright pink.

"I'm sorry. I'm really not very experienced in any of this." L said shyly, turning away from Light looking down and bringing his right hand up to press the pad of his thumb against his bottom lip. A huge smile formed on Light's face at the adorable figure perched atop him.

"You've been doing a pretty good job so far." A small smile came to L's face as he looked back at Light shyly. Light then grabbed L's small frame and flipped him so Light was now sitting atop L the way the older boy had just previously positioned himself. "But I think its time I take the lead. L's eyes went wide, wider than usual? If that's even possible. But Light then ground himself hard into L like it had previously been done to him. This time, it was L who moaned loudly, his face flushing again. Light slid his hands up and down the dark haired boy's torso, and leaned down to conjoin the two in a passionate kiss. L's hands found their way to Light's hair and became tangled in it. He ground himself into the boy again, and a moan tried to escape but was caught in the brunette's own mouth. Light broke them apart and looked down at the older boy, his face flushed a soft pink and his eyes hazy with lust- a look that sent butterflies attacking Light's stomach. "You sure you want this?"

"More than anything." L replied, somehow in his regular monotone voice, but for once, Light found it ridiculously sexy. But with that, he pulled the older boy's boxers off and began licking his way down to the swollen treasure between L's legs. He licked and flicked with his tongue at the head of L's penis. "P..Please..Ligh..." L trailed off into a moan as Light obeyed and swallowed the entire member down his throat. L began spreading his legs and Light took that as an invitation and plead for Light to begin the real show. He bobbed his head up and down and reached his right hand up to L's mouth, placing three fingers on his lower lips as a silent command to 'suck'. L obeyed and covered each finger thoroughly with saliva. When Light felt they were satisfactory, he retreated his fingers and slid them down to L's tight, awaiting entrance. One finger slipped inside. L moaned a little. Two fingers. Slightly louder. Three fingers. More of a pain moan but still. Light moved his fingers surprisingly skillfully in and out, stretching and preparing the tight hole. L let out one very loud moan and Light's mouth filled with a warm, salty fluid. Light looked up at the older boy who was panting heavily.

Light's fingers still deep within L, "You ready?" L panted but he nodded. Light smiled and retreated his fingers. He noticed L's face change to a slight sadness from the emptiness. Light placed his hand around his own member, coating it fully with precum so it would be well lubed for entrance. He crawled up and placed a soft kiss against L's lips but L wasn't satisfied. The older boy pulled the brunette down into a passionate kiss. Tongues dancing around each other and being shoved far down the opposite throats. L tasted so sweet to Light, literally, he knew from so much sugar intake. Light felt he was properly lubed so he pulled away from L, lowered himself, and lined up with L's entrance. The younger boy shot L one last look of pity and excitement rolled into one. He knew it was L's first time so he would go gentle on him. He didn't want to hurt him. Light pushed slowly into the tight, accepting entrance and L moaned loudly and his head shot back and his eyes closed tight. The whole performance sent shivers up Light's spine. He was so intoxicated by lust. Light was fully inserted and then began to pull out. He went back as far he could, then slammed back into L. He practically screamed but it was mostly moan. Light continued to ground himself into the small frame that lay under him. Light noticed L getting hard again and he quickly wrapped his hand around the swollen member stoking it up and down, forcing it to full size. L had his hands wrapped around Light's back, rubbing and clawing at him. L exploded all over their chests, and the moan he let out was enough to send Light over the top and he followed deep inside the dark haired boy.

Light pulled himself out and flopped down onto the bed beside his new lover. L quickly crawled up resting his head on Light's chest. His lips once again breathing on the spot that had essentially started this whole ordeal. L ran his hand up and down Light's torso, lovingly. Light did the same on L's back. Light repositioned himself so he was on his side, more face to face with L, still holding him tightly, cuddling, and embraced himself into another wonderful kiss with the detective. Light broke out. "You know, I think you should really drop sweets in the bed more often." Light laughed, L smiled and pulled him back in.


End file.
